Lyin Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: It goes to the song Lying is the most fun a girl can have with her clothes on. By Panic! At The Disco. Paring Hermaco. Kinda. Songfic. I am pretty sure it sucks.


Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have With Her Clothes On.

I don't own the lyrics in this story. They are all Panic! At The Disco.

I hope you all enjoy.

I was sitting in the head dorm waiting for Mione. She wanted to talk to me about something. I really hate these type of talks. I really don't know why we have to have this talk. We have only been a item for all of three months. But O well.

I came out of my thought when I heard the portal open and Mione walk in with Blaise. I didn't change my outside mask but on the inside I was wondering what was going on. Hermione walks away from Blaise and over to me and says, "Drake this isn't working out. We are over. I am in love with Blaise and we have been dating for about a month."

Draco smirks and Hermione walks away. She kisses Blaise in front of me and the two of them walk out of the portal wrapped around another. I shake my head I really can't believe she left me for Blaise. Blaise of all people. O well. I'll get back at her. What goes around come back around.

I get up from the couch and decide to get some sleep for graduation unlike Hermione. I bet Blaise is bagging her brains out. Ewie bad image. I so didn't want to see Blaise naked.

He strips down to nothing and gets into his bed. He is asleep within minutes.

**The Next Day: A hour before Graduation.**

I get up and get dressed in suit that I had altered. The sleeves are riped off of the suit jacket. The dress shirt untucked all besides in the front so you can see his "Fuk Off" belt. I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. I mess up my hair letting it fall where it will. I put a spell on my outfit to make it look normal and walk out of the Head Dorm not even sparing a look at Hermione. I get to the Dumbledore office and say the password. It comes in hand being a head. I knock on the door and he says come in. I walk in and says, "Hello Headmaster."

"Hello Draco. Lemon Drop?"

"No Thank You. I came here to ask you if after the ceremony if I can sing?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Thanks Headmaster."

"Your welcome Draco.

I walk out of the headmaster office and down to the great hall to eat breakfast before having to go sit outside. After I am done I walk outside and over to my seat. Hermione walks over to me and sit there. She sits down next to me and says, "Hi."

I ignore her. She waves her hand in front of my face. I roll my eyes and keep ignoring her. She huffs and gets up and walks away. I sigh and close my eyes going over the lyrics and everything. I open my eyes when I hear the first name be called. I watch everyone walk up there. I stand up and walk up there when I hear my name. I shake hands with everyone and go and sit back down. After that I close my eyes and sit there until the end. Dumbledore says, "Draco Malfoy the stage is yours."

I stand up and walk back up on the stage. I drop my charm on my outfit and look up and at Hermione as the music starts.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your uniform? _

I walks off the stage singing while looking at Hermione the whole time.

_Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
_

I stop in front of her and sing.

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._

She glares at me and I walk out into the middle of all the students and sing.

_  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

I walk back over to her and sing.

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

Hermione goes to stand up but Draco is in her way.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

She glares up and me and I walk away singing.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Ron and Harry ask her "What is going on. Why is he singing this to you?"

She glares at them too and says, "Nothing."

By Now I am back in the middle of everyone singing.

_Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I walk back over to Hermione and sing.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

She looks away from me and I smirk before walking out in the middle of everyone and finishing the song.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

After the music stops I bow to Hermione and walk away. She looks at everyone staring at her and gets up and walks away with her head held high. She walked right pass where I was sitting and I heard her says, "How dear he. He is such a bastard. I can't believe he did that."

I laugh silently and get up from where I am sitting. I run back up to the Head Dorm grab my stuff and run out. I walk out of the school and disappear as soon as I can.

**A/N I hope you liked it. Its not something I normaly do. So I am sure it sucked. But hey I had fun thinking out the plot thingy.**


End file.
